


Hello I Miss You Quite Terribly

by AlxSteele



Series: Through The Looking Glass [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clary Fray - breifly, Developing Relationship, Episode 1x10 This World Inverted, Flirting!Alec, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Post - This World Inverted, awkward!Magnus, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxSteele/pseuds/AlxSteele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the alternate universe from Episode 10: This World Inverted. Magnus runs out of the institute after closing the portal, before Alec can talk to him, so Alec shows up at Magnus' loft the next day.</p><p>Update: this "series" turned into a chaptered fic. Oops. Sorry it's not actually posted as a chaptered fic but i wasn't originally planning to write so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello I Miss You Quite Terribly

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the alternate universe from Episode 10: This World Inverted. This will be a series of ficlets/drabbles/one-shots, mostly smut and fluff. Will follow alternate Alec and Magnus through the course of their relationship until I run out of ideas! I’m not sure how long it will be but I’ll do my best to post it in order.
> 
> This is because I NEED more happy alternate universe fics in my life and I'm obsessed with alternate universe Malec. Reg Magnus and Alec is still my favorite but I love playing around with this!
> 
> The title comes from the song Here (In Your Arms) by Hellogoodbye
> 
> Update: this "series" turned into a chaptered fic. Oops. Sorry it's not actually posted as a chaptered fic but i wasn't originally planning to write so much!

“Now that’s what I’m talking about.” Magnus said, a shock still tingling at the tips of his fingers as he took the portal shard from Clary. His magic flowed through him once again, filling an empty spot just behind his ribcage that he hadn’t noticed until that moment. “We have lift off.”

With a snap of his fingers he knew, he could do whatever he wanted. It only took him a minute to locate the portal while the magic flooded his body.

How strange it was, to have gone so long this time without so much as touching his magic. With it awakened once more — making the world brighter and sharper, a camera focusing in — he couldn’t remember why he’d ever stopped using it.

Clary’s phone went off, she glanced down eyes widening. “Damn,” she said, looking back up. “Meet me tonight at 7pm, at the institute.” Pausing, she looked Magnus up and down, “Dress to impress.”

“What’s the supposed to mean?” Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow and following her to the door.

Clary stopped, turning back to him with a smirk. “Nothing. Just that the Magnus from my world… Well, he’s all about the flourishes, like I said.”

Magnus grinned, his warlock’s mark showing as his eyes got narrow and catlike. Staring the small girl with the fiery red hair up and down. “A little more of a flourish, you say Biscuit?” he asked, looking skeptical as the fiery girl demonstrated once again, waving her arms around widely.

“I’m just saying, it’s what the Magnus of my world does. And there? You’re the High Warlock of Brooklyn.”

Magnus’ frowned, turning away slightly as Clary’s phone buzzed again. “High warlock you say? What else is…the alternate Magnus like?”

Chairman Meow walked up, entwining himself around Magnus’ feet.

“Oh, I don’t know. You’re — he’s — My universe’s Magnus is more…sparkly?”

Magnus whipped around at that, unbelieving. “Sparkly? Really?”

Clary shrugged. “Yup. And I’d say he’s not quite as…abstinent.” Magnus flushed at the pointed look Clary gave him. Saved only when her phone started going off again.

“Yes. Well. You should probably take that and go… Yes, go. I’ll see you tonight, at the institute.”

Magnus heaved a sigh of relief as the door closed behind Clary’s rushing form. Staring around his crowded apartment, he worried what he was supposed to wear to this…party. Magnus didn’t do parties. Magnus did easy, comfortable, laid back. The craziest thing he’d done in the last 200 years was film that ridiculous commercial, and he still hadn’t gotten over the embarrassment of _that_.

Dress to impress? He looked at his reflection and couldn’t see what wasn’t impressing…should he show his cat eyes maybe? Would that satisfy the tiny girl?

“What have I gotten myself into?” He asked Chairman Meow as the tiny cat curled itself contentedly upon the pillow labeled with his name. The cat did not reply, sadly.

***

Magnus was getting flustered and feeling the smallest tinge of regret along with a need to do away with the mundane standing before him in the entryway of the institute. Of course the biscuit didn’t get him put on the list! Why was he helping her again?

“Check it again. I told you, I’m on the list.” Magnus repeated for the fourth time that night.

The man standing inside the door to institute rolled his eyes, not even bothering to glance at the list again. “You’re not here,” he repeated, snidely.

Magnus was just ready to try out his newly unlocked magic again when he heard a new voice, interrupting them. “What seems to be the problem?”

Magnus’ eyes skipped over the man he’d been talking to and up, up, up. To hazel eyes that were quickly and not subtly looking Magnus up and down. Magnus opened his mouth but no words came out.

“This one wants to crash the party.”

Magnus tore his gaze away from the shocking hazel eyes that seemed to be dancing with amusement, ready to insist that he was on the list when bright eyes interrupted him again. “I’ll be responsible for this one.”

Magnus’ eyes darted back to the beautiful eyed man, this time taking in his other features, dark hair styled perfectly, sharp chin, perfect cheek bones… Magnus blinked, his mind short-circuiting. If the hazel-eyed boy had said anything else, Magnus missed it, following him into the party. Magnus flinched back slightly as the boy grabbed two cups and, turning around quickly and smoothly, offered one to Magnus.

“To us,” the boy offered, raising his cup to his lips.

Magnus – eyes blown wide – took a cautious drink, looking away as Alec very obviously checked Magnus out again, a smile twisting the corner of his lips. Magnus felt off balance, glancing around, trying to spot Clary. His magic burned the tips of his fingers and he really just wanted to get this over with. But here was this boy, staring at him so intently, forcing something awake in Magnus.

“And you are?” Alec’s voice brought his gaze back to the taller man — so tall, Magnus thought, looking up at him.

“Magnus Bane.”

“Alec Lightwood.” Alec gave him another smile and something in Magnus’ stomach did a flip.

“Thanks but I gotta go.” Without a second look, Magnus rushed off.

A few minutes later he’d managed to find Clary and snap her out of her alternate reality — not with a reminder of his cats, he needed to get that under control before someone started thinking him a crazy cat lady — er, warlock.

“By the way,” Clary said before slipping down to the basement. Magnus looked over at her then followed her gaze to where Alec stood with a short, dark haired girl wearing glasses. Magnus let out a breath of relief, maybe Alec wasn’t flirting with him after all. He was too busy to notice if that relief was actually disappointment sitting heavy in his gut.

“The Magnus in my universe? He wants that.” She inclined her head and her look couldn’t have been more pointed, but Magnus chose to ignore it.

***

“Chairman Meow, don’t be like that,” Magnus called out the next morning as the tiny cat — spooked by Magnus’ magic — darted out the open window of his loft. Magnus shrugged at Church, who glared, hissed, and then ran off to his bedroom. Magnus rolled his eyes at himself, once again doubting his decision to take Church in, even more so since the cat had decided the spare room was his.

Magnus shook his head, staring at the still festering claw marks on his hand. Church had scratched him just that morning when he tried to get into the bedroom, merely searching for some of his old potion ingredients. Church didn’t like anyone to come into his room.

Magnus yawned, walking back into the kitchen, past the now empty couch strewn with the filling from one of pillows that Church had been ripping apart. A quick wave of his hand and it mended.

Magnus relished the feeling of using his magic. He felt like a whole new person, not the same buttoned up, sweater wearing, tarot card reader of the day before. In fact, he’d cleared his schedule for the day already. He planned to spend it catching up with his magic and then… Who knew? Maybe he’d decide by the end of the night to go traveling. Leave New York. Start a new business. All he knew for sure was he was done denying his magic.

Sometime after that, as Magnus was pouring himself some tea and brainstorming new business ideas, there was a knock on his door.

Figuring one of his clients hadn’t gotten the memo, he went to answer it, tripping over a box Church must’ve pushed into the middle of the room on his way. He yelped, nearly falling over, barely managing to catch himself on the door handle and pulling the door open as he righted himself. He threw he head back to toss his hair out of his face. The first thing he saw was bright hazel eyes.

Magnus froze, shock coursing through him as Alec stared down, a small grin forming on his face. Magnus’ eyes went wide and he couldn’t help looking the boy up and down. His pressed suit and dark blue shirt had been replaced with dark slacks and a bright pink collared shirt, his dark hair still styled just so. Magnus looked away as Alec stared back and he remembered that he was still wearing sweat pants and a plain tee-shirt, hair a wild mess as he hadn’t so much as glanced in the mirror since waking up.

He was also clearly remembering rushing out of the institute after Clary and her friend fell through the portal. Magnus had stayed just long enough to destroy the portal and listen as his universe’s Clary and whatever his face started arguing about what was going on, before hightailing it out of there. He had however, had time to pass Alec — nearly running into him before ignoring him as he called out Magnus’ name -- before rushing away and safely home.

Now, Magnus was beginning to feel quite foolish and couldn’t seem to look Alec in the eye. Standing up straighter, Magnus donned his serious, business voice. “Yes, can I help you?”

Alec’s eyes danced, a smile playing at the corner of his lips before he could completely smother it. “I hope so,” he said with a teasing edge, slowly moving closer until Magnus was forced to step back and let him in. “I’m here for a…” his eyes ran around the room before lighting on the table where Magnus’ tarot deck was still spread out across it. “To hear all about my future, obviously.”

Magnus shook his head, finally looking back at Alec. Realizing he was still holding the door open, he quickly closed it and moved until he was standing in front of Alec, blocking him from the rest of the loft.

“Unfortunately, I’m…booked solid for the day.” Magnus stuttered, glancing down at his wrist that didn’t have a watch before saying, “In fact. I have a client coming here any minute now. I’m a very busy man, I’m sure you understand.” Magnus’ magic seemed to have unlocked something else in him, making him find it easier to talk to this beautiful boy. Or maybe it was all Alec.

Alec looked at him knowingly, arching his brow. Magnus’s gaze followed him as he looked Magnus up and down — fourth time now, Magnus noted idly -- Alec clearly noted the rumpled clothes he’d been wearing all morning, and his unwashed hair.

“Erm. Yes, so…” Magnus trailed off, growing embarrassed as he tried to straighten his rumpled shirt and halfheartedly get his hair to sit flat. All the while Alec stared at him, that little smile curving the corner of his mouth.

“Of course. I just thought…since you ran out on me before we even finished our toast. You didn’t even stay to enjoy the party, which I worked so hard on, you know?” Alec sighed, dramatically. “I didn’t even have anyone to dance with,” he added, eyes locking with Magnus’.

“Er. Right. I apologize. I just…had to be somewhere.”

Alec grinned again, full out this time and Magnus briefly forgot he was supposed to be breathing. Alec noticed the hitch in his breath, his smile growing impossibly wider.

Okay, Alec was definitely flirting now.

Alec’s eyes ran around the room again, “So…you have cats?”

Magnus frowned, turning around to see what Alec was staring at. The towering cat tree that Chairman Meow and Church were both too good to use. “Er. Right. Two.”

Alec glanced around, “I don’t see any cats.”

Magnus flushed again, figuring Alec was sure to think he was crazy now. “Right. Chairman Meow has run away…again.”

Alec laughed, a short, surprised kind of sound that made Magnus lose his train of thought. “Again? This happens a lot?”

Magnus found himself smiling back at the dark haired, wide eyed boy, forgetting himself for a minute. “More than you would think. Meanwhile, Church is around here somewhere, probably plotting my imminent demise.”

“Oh no,” Alec said. “Sounds like you might need someone to protect you…from the cat, that is.”

Yup. He was flirting.

Magnus found that he couldn’t look away as Alec continued to stare down at him, moving closer by half an inch or so. Oh, Magnus thought dejectedly, I have always had a thing for tall men. And hazel eyes, he added.

“Right, um…” Magnus couldn’t form any other words, his throat suddenly dry.

Alec smirked, taking a step back towards the door as they were standing almost in the living room. “I should probably go, don’t want to put off your…client,” he teased.

Magnus followed behind him, nodding. Alec opened the door then paused, looking back over his shoulder, eyes wide and holding just the smallest amount of nerves, his wide shoulders getting a little stiff.

 _Don’t look at his butt, don’t look at his butt,_ Magnus repeatedly told himself.

“Oh. I almost forgot, you owe me.”

“Owe you?” Magnus repeated, distracted.

“Yes. You owe me the chance to buy you a drink.”

Magnus looked up, meeting Alec’s eyes that were sparking again and Magnus forgot every word he knew, stammering for a good thirty seconds before he formed actual words. “Oh. I…I do?”

“Yes. Remember,” he teased. “You ran out before we could finish our drinks last night. And now, you have a client coming so you can’t offer me the coffee I’m sure you normally would. How’s tonight, seven?”

Alec had turned all the way around now, leaving Magnus dumbfounded once more.

“Se—seven? Tonight? Like…tonight tonight?”

Alec laughed again and all coherent thoughts left Magnus’ mind. “See you then,” Alec said, closing the door before Magnus’ brain could catch up to his heart that was beating a million miles a minute.

A date, Magnus realized suddenly. I have a date…with Alec…no, Alexander.

“What am I even going to wear?” he asked Chairman Meow as he turned around to find the tiny cat sitting on the windowsill.

**Author's Note:**

> This is hopefully going to be part of a series, but as this is my first fic ever...we'll see. If you would like to see more from the alternate universe with Malec let me know because I'll keep writing and posting! I have a lot of ideas but if you have a request go ahead and hit me up. Also, any and all feedback would be appreciated. Thanks for reading, biscuits! =)
> 
> P.s. Sorry if the formatting sucks I'm just learning how to post fics and everything. =)
> 
> UPDATE: Okay, I made a mistake when I first started writing this, I wasn't thinking and I gave Alec blue eyes. I'm so sorry, I love Matthew Daddario's eyes, I just honestly wasn't paying attention. I was new to the fandom and I was just used to Alec being written with blue eyes. I'm sorry for this but I've gone through and edited it to fix it, sorry if I missed one or two mentions (I don't think I did, but it's possible) so if you notice please just let me know and I'll fix it!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hello I Miss You Quite Terribly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801657) by [PsychicOtaku182](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychicOtaku182/pseuds/PsychicOtaku182)




End file.
